It is known to package lollipops in a film/foil sheet, in which case the lollipops and the film/foil sheets are fed to a drum in which the lollipops are packaged. The lollipops and the associated film/foil sheet are received between two clamping jaws which co-rotate with the drum to a twisting station. During this displacement, the film/foil sheet is closed in on itself with the aid of a guide or rail arranged in a fixed position. At the location of the twisting station, the lollipop is held stationary and two twisters, each having two twister arms provided with film/foil clamps, are brought into clamping engagement with the film/foil tube sections projecting from the lollipop head, following which the twisters are rotated, thus twisting the film/foil tube sections. A seal can be brought about by means of hot blown air at the location of the two twisted ends of the film/foil sheet. Following the twisting, the drum runs on and passes the packaged lollipop on to a discharge. The clamping jaws are then able to pick up another lollipop.
Although good packaging results are achieved with the known machine, also referred to as Twistwrapper 300 by Aquarius/CFS, there is a need for an improved machine, in particular with regard to speed. Much time is lost due to the machine stopping and starting up again for each lollipop. In addition, repeated stopping and starting up of the drum puts the construction under a lot of strain, which may result in failures.